Micro-fabrication often requires photolithographic processing and etching to form structures. However, the photolithographic process can contaminate the surfaces of underlying materials causing operability problems in the completed devices. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.